


The Crystal

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post 1x10, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the season finale? Did the crystal do it's work, even though Cameron gave it to Kirsten? And what is Kirsten feeling through all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what I want and hope to see in the next season, and just in time for 1x11 :)

The flat line echoed in her ears. She felt numb.

_Maybe one day we'll figure out how to shock you._

She couldn't believe he did it. After their failed attempt to surprise her on her birthday, she was sure they would never try to surprise her again, let alone succeed in it, but the only word she could describe what she was feeling right now was shock.

And she was terrified.

She couldn't believe he had left her.

She had never experienced her own feelings like this, only the feelings of strangers when she stitched. And now Cameron’s.

As if a sudden bolt of lightning had stricken, she came back to reality. Ayo pushed her out of the way to get better access at Cameron, and started with the chest compressions. She demanded epinephrine, but being too numb to react, Kirsten hoped someone else was already on their way to go get it.

The cliché of something feeling like hours, but was probably just seconds came to mind, but then again, she suffered from temporal dysplasia, so it was nothing new for her.

But from the moment that flat line beeped nonstop, she had changed. She felt like something deep inside her had died, and that was a first. She had never experienced something like this herself, only in memories of others.

Was this how heartbreak felt like?

And if it did, how was she supposed to ever get over it?

She felt lost, and she didn't know why. He wasn't the first person to leave her, and he wouldn't be the last. That thought should make her sad, but it didn't. She didn't care about losing the rest.

Just not _him_.

That's why she didn't saw the tears in Camille’s eyes, or the desperation in Linus’ eyes as he watched his best friend die, but only saw him. Motionless. And more importantly, not breathing.

She watched Ayo as she took a syringe with what she assumed was the epinephrine from someone behind her, and injected him with it, while Chelsea, who was probably the most fitted person for it since Alex looked too distracted as well, took over with the chest compressions. After she injected him, Ayo took over the chest compressions again.

She didn't know how long it was, but suddenly, Ayo's face changed. It became more hopefull.

"I feel something. Charge the defibrillator."

"His heart is weak, Ayo. He can't take it."

Ayo's eyes shot up, and it almost looked like they were shooting fire. "Well, he's dead either way, so we might as well try something than just do nothing."

Her mind went back to one of Cameron’s memories she had just discovered. The little boy walking around in the hospital halls during the night, only wearing his pajamas. She remembered him telling her how much his surgery had affected his life. She couldn't shake the thought it might have affected her as well, if she had just remembered it had been him. She had been an eight year-old girl who was on the verge of losing her mother. She hadn't known at the time she had needed it, but the little boy in the pajamas had known, and had given her a warm feeling she hadn't been able to place at the time, but now knew came from the comfort he had provided for her.

He had known what she had needed, even before he had really known her. She needed him. And it was as if he knew. As if he needed her as much as she needed him. She could finally understand his need to keep her safe, as she felt it herself now.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling as she was bad luck. First, Ed died protecting her. She was starting to see that now, but still didn’t know why. Now, he was dying in his attempt to keep her safe.

She should have never accepted that crystal. It was supposed to protective his sensitive heart. Why would he even give it to her?

_Oh._

Realisation dawned up upon her. She closed her eyes and whispered so silently no one had heard her, even if they wanted to.

“Please wake up.”

She opened them right in time for her to witness Ayo saying ‘clear’, using the defibrillator on Cameron, as she swiped away a single tear that was falling down her cheek.

\---

What the hell was this even? Why did her back hurt so much? And her neck. Who had decided this thing was even worthy of the name chair? Because, well, it wasn’t.

Then again, she was in no place to complain. She had chosen to stay in this chair for the past three days herself, not wanting to leave his side. Which was saying much, since she didn’t like hospitals at all.

She lifted her wrist up to look at her watch, having no idea what time it was, and then turned her head a bit to the side so she was looking at him. She had spent the last 62 hours next to him, not wanting to leave the room for anything. The nurse had taken pity on her, supplying her with some much needed food.

After the first day had passed, the woman in the room next to him had supplied her with some company as well. She was one of those woman who wandered around the hallways to busy herself, trying to forget why she was there. The woman, who she had quickly learned was named Helen, had stood in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of her.

“It sucks, doesn’t it?”

Kirsten turned her head around in surprise to watch the elder lady with a compasionate smile on her face step into the room a bit further. She had been lost in her own thoughts when the woman had started speaking, so she hadn't even noticed her standing at the door. The woman had short grey hair, and was carrying an IV bag on one of those poles with the wheels, indicating she was a patient herself.

“Excuse me?”

The woman walked further into the room and came to a halt right in front of here. She looked at the hospital bed where Cameron was laying, and gave Kirsten a warm smile. “Hospitals.” She said as if that would explain everything. Looking at the confused expression she was giving her, the woman continued. “I’ve spent my last two years in hospitals, if anyone knows how much they suck, it’s me.” The older woman had looked sad for a moment.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kirsten said quietly. She didn’t really know what the woman wanted, but she actually felt better with her company. Somehow, it had reminded her on what had apparently been her first meeting with Cameron in the very same hospital.

“Don’t be honey. I’ve accepted a long time ago life isn’t a fairytale. If you lose your shoe at midnight, you're just drunk.”

Kirsten couldn’t help but smile at that, remembering the story of ‘Cinderella’ Ed used to read for her.

“Well, don’t laugh. That actually happened once.” Kirsten couldn’t control it for a moment, and huffed out a laugh, something she hadn’t done in a long time.

The woman had stayed with her, making small conversation, needing some company, and Kirsten was glad with the little distraction, when she suddenly said: “You must be bored, just sitting here waiting for something to happen.”, referring to Cameron’s situation which had stayed like this since Ayo had successfully gotten his heart beating again.

“I’m okay.” She replied, looking at Cameron. Helen watched them closely. It seemed like whenever she looked at him, she came alive. She knew the feeling. It was the same feeling she had felt whenever she looked at her husband.

She smiled warmly at her. “You must really love your boyfriend.”

She thought he was her boyfriend, and Kirsten didn’t had the heart to tell her she was wrong.

 _Boyfriend_ , Kirsten thought to herself. She looked at him once again and couldn’t help but smile a bit.

\---

“Kirsten?”

Her eyes shot open, landing on his face. He was already sitting up a bit, looking in her direction. She couldn't contain her happiness when she realised she could finally look into his eyes again, because he was awake. Finally. She was smiling like a crazy person, but Cameron only looked surprised and maybe even equally happy to see her there.

"Cameron! I know your an atheist, but oh my god! Why would you do that?"

He looked at her confused. "I was just trying to help. I was trying to keep you safe!"

She had to give it to him, he had repeatedly used that specific line to do some pretty weird things. Of course none of them as extreme as dying.

"Well, if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind. Death doesn't happen to you, Cameron! It happens to everyone around you! If there's one thing I've learned from this whole stitching thing, it's that." She stopped her rant for a moment and closed her eyes. After taking a deep sigh, she continued. "Don't ever do that to me again."

It was quiet for a moment. He was probably thinking about what she had said, and she didn't dare to look at his direction, so she just looked around the room she had became oh so familiar with in the last couple of days.

Her eyes fell on the crystal that was now laying on the table next to his bed. “I know why you gave it to me.” She paused, not sure how to say it. “You love me.” She said silently, not daring to look his way. She was afraid of what she might find in his eyes. Maybe he finally understood she wasn’t worth it, that she wasn’t worth dying for, like he almost did.

“Yes.” He whispered.

It was quiet for a moment, and she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her. It took her a while, but she finally turned to him and looked into his piercing eyes. It seemed like that was all he needed to continue. “Do you love me?”

She had thought about it. A lot. It reminded her of the time he had asked the same question in regards of Liam. She had been ready to tell him there wasn’t something like that, that love only existed in fairytales. To tell him love was just something people made up to feel better about themselves, to explain what was nothing more than some physical attraction. That she wouldn’t even be capable of such emotions with her condition, even if it did exist. That the concept of love was and would be forever foreign to her. She gave him a sad smile, and told him the truth.  
“I don’t know.”

He gave her that adorable smirk where the left corner of his mouth quirked up a bit, reaching for her hand that was laying in her lap, and squeezed it a bit. She could see the hope in his eyes.  
“That’s enough for me.”

She gave him a wry smile, knowing he understood exactly what she meant with that, because he, he got her.

She started to get up from that thing people dared to call a chair, and saw the worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry, just… scooch over.” She made a gesture with her hand that made clear she wanted him to make room for her. He did as she asked, and she climbed into the bed next to him, laying her head on his chest, right where she could hear his heart beat, and closed her eyes when his arm rested around her. Seeing the situation they were in, it had a calming effect on her to hear the beating of his heart.

“That chair was really uncomfortable, wasn’t it.” She heard him say and felt the vibrations as she was lying on his chest.

She sighed, and opened her eyes again, seeing the stupid thing right in front of her. “You have no idea. I might not move out of this bed for the next three days.”

She could feel him shift a bit behind her, probably trying to lay as comfortable as possible, when she heard him quietly say “You won’t hear me complaining, Stretch.” She smiled at the nickname he had given her a long time ago, and closed her eyes again, finally at peace because her heart felt whole again.

_Huh, maybe that crystal worked after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Especially Helen, I needed to make it a bit more lighter. And that thing with the shoe? Yeah, that actually happened last friday to someone while I was at a party.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo (no shoe though), and you'll make me very happy :)


End file.
